Une chouette m'a dit
by le.temps.des.cerises
Summary: Des prompts sur Harry Potter. Le 4eme concerne Ron, le 5eme Marcus et Olivier.
1. Tonks

Auteur : sofi  
Rating : rien de particulier  
Disclaimer : prompt Tonks et un perso au choix sur « Oh ! Regarde ! Un lapin ! » demandé par Cams. (se passe après _Would you love a monster man_)

La nappe était rouge et blanche à carreaux. Nymphadora avait beaucoup insisté sur ce point. Pas de pique-nique sans nappe à rouge et blanche carreaux. Un panier d'osier contenait bière au beurre, sandwichs multiples, fruits, fromages...  
Rémus l'avait regarder déballer toute la nourriture en souriant :  
-On n'est que deux, Nymphe ! Tu n'étais pas obligé de cuisiner tout ça !  
-Mais j'aime les pique-nique ! Surtout à l'ombre des arbres quand il fait aussi beau !  
-Ce n'est que le troisième ce mois-ci... » remarqua le garou en riant.  
La jeune femme souffla de mépris et bouda jusqu'à ce que Lupin la force à s'assoir et l'embrasse tendrement. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle s'écria :  
-Hé ! Regarde ! Un lapin !  
-Ce n'est pas un lapin, Nymphe... c'est une belette.  
-Pareille. C'est adorable !  
La dite belette venait vers eux sans aucune crainte et commença même à grignoter un sandwich au thon que Remus lui arracha.  
-N'y pense même pas.  
Tonks n'eu aucunement le loisir de réprimander son époux qu'une horde de femmes -toutes du monde sorcier- arriva en courant :  
-Excusez nous, mais n'avez-vous pas vu passez le jeune Malfoy ? Je suis sur de l'avoir aperçu dans les environs et il faut absolument que je lui parle !  
-Et moi je rêve de ce que ces mains merveilleuses pourraient me faire toutes les nuits !  
-Je l'ai vu la première !  
Tonks toussota et indiqua un coin du bois plus ombragé. Le groupe s'y précipita.  
Remus leva les yeux au ciel :  
-Ces femmes n'ont-elles aucune pudeur ?  
-Elles ne parlent pas de sexe, Lupin. » La voix trainante venait de derrière eux. Draco, nu comme le jour de sa naissance, s'assit et prit un sandwich dans lequel il mordit avec un soupir de satisfaction.  
-Elles parlent de quoi alors ?  
-De mon talent. Ma renommée est assez grande non ?! Elles me harcèlent à la boutique et j'ai beau leur dire que je ne pourrais même pas leur découper un mouchoir qu'elles m'inondent de commandes.  
-Engage des couturières.  
-Pour qu'elles bâclent mes œuvres ?  
Malafoy finit la bouchée et les salua :  
-Non que votre compagnie me déplaise... quoi que. Mais j'aimerai profiter d'une après midi de repos.  
Le jeune blond les salua et quelques secondes après, une belette au pelage blond presque blanc s'en fut en se dandinant.  
-Que Merlin l'emporte... Il a mangé le dernier sandwich au thon !


	2. Tonks et Rémus

Auteur : sofi  
Rating : rien de particulier  
Disclaimer : MEME « 5 choses sur » Remus et Tonks demandé par Cams

888

Remus appelle Tonks « Nymphadorable ».  
Elle déteste ça.

888

-Hey ! Chéri ? Regarde ! Je te présente Ludwig ! C'est le chat d'une amie, elle me demande de le garder deux semaines.  
-DEUX semaines ? Je te rappelle que la pleine lune c'est dans trois jours...  
-Rhooo... tu t'inquiètes trop. Ça se passera bien !

3 jours plus tard :  
-Mais Nyph ! Il a marqué son territoire !  
-C'est normal.  
-Normal ?! Normal ?! C'est MON territoire ! Et si MOI je fais ce que LUI fait, tu va hurler ! C'est INJUSTE !

3 mois plus tard :  
-Garder Ludwig ? Oh je suis ravie qu'il se soit plu chez nous, mais tu vois, je ne pense pas que ce soit possible cette fois. Disons, incompatibilité de caractères entre deux mâles dominants.

888

Nymph' est prête à tous pour Rémus.  
Apprendre à cuisiner.  
Devenir rousse aux yeux bridées.  
Renoncer à peupler sa maison de chats.  
Mourir pour le protéger.

888

Le loup-garou aime Tonks plus que lui même.  
Même si elle essaye de cuisiner.  
Même si parfois il trouve une blonde au nez droit dans son lit.  
Même si elle a essayé de ramener un chat chez eux.  
Mais jamais il ne la laisserai mourir pour lui.

888

Rémus entra dans la chambre et poussa un petit soupir désespéré. Elle avait recommencé.  
-Nymph...  
-Oui ?  
-Je te préfère avec tes cheveux à toi. Ton nez à toi. Tes yeux à toi.  
-Mais dans _Sorcière actuelle_, les hommes disent qu'ils se lassent de se lever tous les matins avec la même femme à coté d'eux. J'ai de la chance là dessus alors...  
-C'est à ma femme que je veux faire l'amour. Pas à une inconnue. C'est toi que je veux voir le matin. Pas me demander pourquoi tu n'es pas là, à mes cotés....  
Tonks, un sourire qui semblait aller d'une oreille à l'autre, lui sauta au cou.  
-Hey ! Doucement on va tomber du …  
BOOM.  
-....lit.


	3. Hocus poccus

Auteur : sofi  
Rating : rien de particulier  
Disclaimer : défi « Hocus poccus! Sois Sexy Severus! » pour Cerb! (avec juste un mois de retard...^^')  
Si HP était un conte de fée, cela pourrai donner à peu près cela :

**Hocus Poccus**

Il y a fort fort longtemps, dans un royaume pas si lointain, vivaient le bon roi Arthur et sa douce épouse Molly. En ce jour béni par les fées du 11 août, Ginny, leur unique fille, fêtait ses 16 ans et un bal était donné en son honneur. Tout le royaume avait été invité.

Tout le royaume?

Dans une vieille maison retirée à l'orée de la forêt, un homme vêtu d'une robe noire austère coupait méticuleusement des plantes à côté d'un chaudron. Cela faisait presque un an qu'il était rentré au royaume de son exil volontaire et il commençait enfin à se sentir de nouveau chez lui.  
Il ne sursauta même pas quand une voix aussi douce que familière lui demanda, en l'irritant au plus haut point :  
-Un bonbon au citron, Severus?  
-Albus, combien de fois vous ai-je demandé de ne pas apparaître dans un nuage de fumée rose sans prévenir?  
-Depuis le début de l'année ou juste cette saison?  
-Et vous êtes là pour...?  
-Pour le bal voyons! Où est votre invitation?  
-Elle m'a servi à allumer le feu hier matin.  
-Je savais bien que vous l'égareriez! Mais rassurez-vous, j'en ai une autre! Ne me demandez pas comment : les bonnes fées ont leurs petits secrets!  
-Je suis occupé Albus. Une potion... délicate. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces festivités.  
Le vieil homme s'approcha doucement du chaudron et observa attentivement son contenu et la table de travail avant de regarder l'homme par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.  
-Vous gardez des dés de légumes pour votre gaspacho? Je me contente de pain ailé... Non pas que je critique votre manière de faire mais j'aime bien émietter mon pain au dessus de mon bol de...  
-ALBUS! Je veux être tranquille ce soir.  
-Taratata! Je ne veux rien entendre. Vous irez au bal.  
-Dans cette robe? Avec mes cheveux? Mon nez? Mon mauvais caractère?  
-Pour les les trois premiers j'ai quelque chose! Ne bougez pas...  
Dumbledore sortit sa baguette magique et récita en chantonnant:  
-Hocus Poccus! Sois Sexy Severus!

oOoOo

-Rémus! Rémus! » La princesse marcha rapidement vers le garde forestier, en jetant des coups d'œil apeurés par dessus son épaule. « Rémus! Il faut que tu m'aides!  
L'homme leva les yeux de son morceau de viande crue et sourit timidement, en essuyant le sang qui coulait sur son menton.  
-Oui Princesse?  
-Un mystérieux inconnu beau comme un dieu vient de faire son entrée dans la cour du château!  
-Oui?  
-Mais tu ne comprends pas? C'est affreux!  
L'homme lui jeta un regard plus que perplexe ce qui eu le dont d'exaspérer la jeune fille rousse. Sa voie frisait l'hystérie :  
-On ne t'as jamais lu de conte de fées quand tu étais petit? Il est toujours question d'inconnu mystérieux et de princesse! Et la fin... j'en ai des frissons!  
-La vieille sorcière les mange?» tenta-t-il, en louchant sur son morceau de bœuf.  
-Pire! Ils se marièrent, eurent beaucoup d'enfants et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.  
-Affreux, en effet.  
La princesse était tellement affolée qu'elle ne perçu pas l'ironie du ton.  
-Tu comprends maintenant! Tu dois me sauver! S'il te plait!  
-Mais TU es la princesse! Tu devra bien te marier et avoir des enfants...  
-Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas six frères!  
Le garde chasse acquiesça et chercha les princes dans la cours du château.

Il y avait Bill, récemment marié à une nymphe répondant au doux nom de Fleur. Charlie, dresseur de dragon -carrière qu'avait suivi la princesse au grand damne de ses parents- en train de danser avec le baron Kingsley Samdi, vêtu à son habitude d'un costume de soirée et d'un haut de forme blanc. Les jumeaux Fred et Georges étaient absents car ils peaufinaient le feu d'artifice qui aurai lieu plus tard dans la soirée. Percy se promenait au bras d'une jeune princesse d'un royaume voisin qui répondait au nom de Pénélope. Et enfin Ron qui discutait avec sa fiancée Hermione, une bonne amie de celle-ci : Luna et le «jeune» Malfoy. Draco avait déjà cent vingt ans et sa mère désespérait de le voir trouver un calice. Vu la façon dont le blond scrutait la fille de l'astronome, les souhaits de Narcissa seraient peut être sur le point de se réaliser. Même si...  
La cadette de la famille donna un coup de coude au loup-garou, le stoppant net dans ses pensées :  
-Rémus! Oh non...il vient par ici!  
Le mystérieux inconnu se dirigeait en effet vers le buffet d'un pas rapide et décidé. Il se planta devant Ginny. Après quelques secondes de silence pesant, l'inconnu toussota :  
-Hum-hum...vous me bloquez l'accès au punch.  
Alors que Ginny se décalait, elle se permit de lui écraser le pied.  
-Excusez-moi messire, ce que je suis maladroite! Oh, mais j'entends Père m'appeler. Passez une bonne soirée en notre demeure!  
La princesse partie beaucoup plus sereine et satisfaite qu'elle n'était venue. Encore quelques danses et elle s'éclipserait pour retrouver son dragon. Ce norvégien à crête qu'elle avait appelé Harry, avec une étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair au niveau de front, attendait dans son enclot près de Norbert, se partageant une auge de poissons. Ou plutôt se battant pour avoir l'auge à lui tout seul.

Rémus recommença à déchiqueter son morceau de viande, jetant de temps en autre un coup d'œil à l'inconnu. La princesse n'avait pas tord: il était très beau. De longs et soyeux cheveux noir, des yeux comme des obsidiennes, un nez droit, un visage fin.  
Il lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un.  
Quitte à être à côté, le loup-garou entama la conversation:  
-Beau temps pour le feu d'artifice.  
-Il y aura un feu d'artifice?  
-Comme tous les ans, pourquoi?  
-Je n'aime pas l'idée de laisser les jumeaux s'amuser avec de la poudre...  
-Vous connaissez les princes Georges et Fred?  
-Je n'ai pas cet _honneur_. Leur réputation me suffit.  
Tendant la main vers un verre de bière au beurre, Rémus sourit. L'inconnu avait prononcer le mot «honneur» comme une insulte. Ils parlèrent de tout, de rien, du temps et des gens avec force de cynisme et d'humour noir. Le garde forestier buvait la conversation comme du petit lait.  
Après plusieurs verres partagés, il demanda innocemment :  
-Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit votre nom.  
-En effet.  
-Vous allez au moins m'accorder cette danse.  
Le loup-garou lui prit la main alors que l'orchestre entamait une valse.  
Mais lorsqu'elle prit fin et que Rémus lui proposa de monter à la tour d'astronomie pour observer le feu d'artifice, le visage de l'inconnu se décomposa. Rémus suivit son regard.  
-Oui, il va bientôt être minuit. Un problème?  
-Il faut que je parte.  
L'inconnu se détacha de la poigne du garde forestier et commença à partir d'un pas rapide. La cloche sonna le premier des douze coups.  
Elle en était à son sixième lorsqu'il dévala les escaliers d'honneur. A son dixième lorsqu'il franchit le pont levis.  
-LACHE MA JAMBE SALE CORNIAUD!  
Il réussi à dégager son pied de la gueule de Norbert et courait en boitillant sur le chemin menant à la forêt lorsque le douzième coup retenti.  
Rémus qui l'avait suivi, s'arrêta près de l'enclos du dragon pour ramasser une botte en cuir un peu déchiquetée. Il la regarda pensivement, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

oOoOo

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé et un calme royal régnait dans la petite maison en bordure de la forêt. Si l'on exceptait le bruit des coups de hachoir.  
Severus coupait ses racines comme si... comme si c'était la barbe de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. Cette idée de le forcer à aller au bal sous une autre apparence était RIDICULE.  
En plus il avait failli y laisser sa jambe.  
Il coupa les racines avec plus d'acharnement. Cela n'avait bien sur rien à voir avec le fait qu'il avait passer une soirée agréable.  
Il n'avait PAS passé une soirée agréable.  
Une soirée agréable consistait à siroter une tisane en lisant un vieux grimoire. Surement pas à...  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Par Morgane! Ne peut-on pas laisser un ERMITE seul?  
Severus alla néanmoins ouvrir la porte et poussa un soupir agacé. Rémus se tenait sur le seuil, un sourire timide aux lèvres.  
-Bonjour Severus.  
-Lupin.  
Il arrivait parfois au garde forestier de passer chez lui, au nom de ce qu'il appelait « l'amitié » « le bon vieux temps » et autres niaiseries. En fait cela lui arrivait tous les jeudi. Et c'était par le plus grand des hasard que le jeudi était devenu jour de grand ménage dans la maison. C'était aussi le jour où Severus portait ses robes les plus hum... les moins rapiécées. Récemment, il s'était même acheté une robe noir neuve, à la fois confortable et bien coupée. Et cela n'avait bien entendu aucun rapport avec les visites du loup-garou.  
D'habitude, ils troquaient quelques plantes contre des lapins ou des peaux. Échangeaient quelques mots. Parfois quand il faisait froid ou qu'il pleuvait, Rémus s'installait pour une tasse de thé. Et des biscuits au gingembre.  
-Que m'apporte-tu aujourd'hui? » Demanda Severus ronchon.  
-Oh... je vois que tu es blessé à la jambe?  
-Je suis tombé dans l'escalier.  
Le sourire de Rémus s'élargit. La petite chaumière était de plain pied.

-Avec la chaleur qu'il fait, je prendrais bien une eau de réglisse. Et je te rapporte ceci.  
Le loup-garou lui tendit sa botte, qu'il avait prit le temps de recoudre. Severus se contenta de le fusiller du regard. Rémus posa la botte près de sa sœur.  
-Ton odeur. Je te reconnaitrais sous n'importe quelle apparence, tu sais. » Il ajouta pour lui même « Même si c'est celle là que je préfère...  
Le visage de Severus se ferma complètement et il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.  
-J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé alors. Tu connais la sortie.  
-J'attends toujours mon eau de réglisse. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je partirais.  
Comme le maître _ès potions_ du royaume ne répondait pas, Rémus s'expliqua :  
-On se connais depuis qu'on est mômes. On a passé pas mal de temps ensemble jusqu'à ce que tu parte en formation à Drumstang. Et puis tu as suivi ton professeur à travers le monde. J'avais parfois des nouvelles de toi parce qu'il venait m'en donner en apparaissant subitement dans un nuage rose... »  
A ce moment Severus marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « _l'étouffer avec ses bonbons au citron... »  
-_Et puis au bout de 25 ans d'absence tu reviens t'installer ici. J'ai cru que j'allai crever de bonheur! Cela va faire dix mois que j'essaye de te faire la cour, Severus.  
-Recevoir des animaux morts n'est pas exactement ce que j'attends d'une parade amoureuse.» Répondit enfin le taciturne magicien en servant à Rémus l'eau de réglisse demandée.  
Celui-ci bouda derrière son verre. Severus soupira :  
-Tant que tu ne marques pas ton territoire autour de la maison...

-...et efface moi ce sourire stupide de ton visage, Lupin.

FIN

Note : le baron Samdi fait partie de la culture vaudou.


	4. Les fleurs et la petite abeille

Auteur: sofi  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer : Harry Potter-ni aucun autre personnage - ne m'appartient.  
Note : Fic écrite pour le bingo_fr sur le thème «_partie à trois et plus_» - 522 mots

**Les fleurs et la petite abeille**

Par une belle journée de printemps, Ron cherchait Harry pour un entrainement de quidditch. Le terrain était libre et il avait passé trois heures enfermé à la bibliothèque pour essayer de réviser... mais comment réviser alors que le soleil brille?  
Un second année lui dit qu'il avait vu son ami se promener en direction de la serre. Avec une fille bizarre. Ron haussa les épaules et se dirigea d'un pas léger dans la direction qu'avait prit Harry il n'y a pas si longtemps. Mais le rouquin ne vit personne. Au moment où il allait appeler à grand cri, il vit un buisson bouger. Et un murmure. Ron s'immobilisa. La voix d'Harry, plus forte que le murmure, lui parvint :  
-Je sais bien que je ne suis pas doué... mais de là à dire "ennuyeux"...  
-Peut être que si l'on changeait les règles...  
C'était la voix de Luna? Mais de quoi parlaient-ils?  
-Changer...?  
-Oui. Si tu avais un partenaire de plus, par exemple. Qu'est-ce que tu penserai d'Hermione?  
-Mione n'aime pas vraiment ça. C'est pas vraiment son truc.  
-Et Ron?" proposa Loufoca pleine d'entrain. "En plus c'est ton ami, tu devrais être plus à l'aise!  
_QUOI?_  
Ron était rouge écarlate. Ok il était gay, mais c'était pas une raison pour s'envoyer son meilleur pote... et comment Luna était au courant d'abord?  
_Harry, dis quelque chose!_  
-Hey! Mais il est bon!...

Un oiseau qui chantait juste à coté cacha le couinement du rouquin.  
-En fait il est carrément trop bon!.. Il faudrait une quatrième personne pour contrebalancer... Qui tu voudrais, toi?  
-Ginny!  
_MA Soeur? Ma SOEUR? MA SOEUR? Mais ils sont malades! Enfin Luna c'est pas nouveau mais Harry! Que quelqu'un me réveille de cet horrible cauchemar!_  
-Pourquoi j'ai posé la question. File chercher ton rayon de soleil et son frère! Je t'attend ici!  
Ron n'eu pas le temps de commencer à lever le pied pour déguerpir que la Serdaigle sortait du buisson comme un Nimbus 2000 et manqua de percuter Weasley.  
-Ron! Je partais te chercher justement! Avec Harry on est juste à côté! On a besoin de toi! Installe toi... et ne commencez pas sans nous!  
Ron, encore sous le choc, du avancer comme un automate jusqu'à l'endroit désigné par Luna. Harry était allongé dans l'herbe, torse nu.  
-Alors, ces cours de divination?  
-M'en parle pas, veux-tu? J'ai euh...croisé Luna et...euh...  
-Oh oui! Elle veut faire une partie à quatre, parce qu'elle me trouve barbant. Je ne sais même pas comment je dois prendre ça... Elle est partie chercher Ginny aussi.  
_Et il trouve ça normal... Mais c'est ma petite sœur ! Et je suis GAY BORDEL!  
_-Enfin à quatre... je ne vois même pas comment on pourra faire...  
Ron se retint de hurler et se rendit compte qu'il arrachait l'herbe à sa porté sans même s'en rendre compte. Il jeta la poignée qu'il tenait et se frotta les mains en se demandant comment expliquer deux -trois choses de la vie à Harry. Mais celui-ci l'interrompit dans ses pensées :  
-Sérieux, Ron, toi qui t'y connais mieux que moi, tu peux me dire comment on peux jouer aux échecs sorciers à quatre?

_FIN  
_


	5. Breakfast à Tiffany's

Auteur: sofi  
Rating: PG-13 (mâle/mâle suggéré)  
Disclaimer : Pas à moi. Sauf Anton Parker.  
Note : écrit pour la communauté bingo-fr sur le thème «blind date» - 810 mots. Et le titre vient de Ian. Ne cherchez AUCUN rapport.

**Breakfast à Tiffany's**

-En fait, la question que tu voulais poser, Malfoy c'est "Marcus, s'il te plait, peux-tu me frapper jusqu'à ce que l'idée débile que j'ai eu me sorte de la gelée atrophiée qui me sert de cerveau?"  
Draco eu un rire misérable, ramena une mèche d'un geste las et regarda Flint, assis sur un des bancs des vestiaires, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une simple serviette de bain. Deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la défaite de Vous-savez-Qui par le Crétin à Cicatrice. Deux ans que Malfoy était l'attrapeur des Frelons. Deux ans qu'il avait retrouvé Marcus Flint comme capitaine.  
-Je t'en prie...  
-Redis le moi. J'adore voir un Malfoy me supplier.» Le sourire de Marcus était celui d'un chat devant un bol de crème. Ou plutôt d'un charognard devant une carcasse.  
-Arrête de sourire comme un chacal et aide moi!  
-Tse tse tse! TU demandes à Zabini de t'organiser un rendez-vous et comme la petite fouine que tu es n'assume pas son homosexualité, tu te débines au dernier moment en me demandant à MOI de te remplacer pour le rencard. Cela va te couter TRES cher.  
-Blaise m'a dit que c'était un sportif attirant qui a de la conversation.  
-Il a intérêt... parce que sinon, que tu sois consentant ou non, c'est ton cul qui y passe.  
Flint se leva pour s'habiller sans aucune pudeur. Draco soupira : Marcus était un coéquipier agréable les ¾ du temps. Là, il sentait que sa vie allait tourner au cauchemar. Les deux joueurs des Frelons quittèrent les vestiaires, vides depuis longtemps.  
-Et il était prévu où, ton rendez-vous?  
-A 21h30, dans un petit resto qui ne paye pas de mine. Attends je te donne leur carte, il y a le plan au dos. La réservation est au nom de Zabini.

XXX

Marcus avait un peu tourné dans le quartier avant d'entrer dans le restaurant. Il n'aimait pas les surprises et sentait que celle là allait être mauvaise. Lorsqu'il passa enfin la porte, il fut rassuré sur un point : une très bonne odeur s'échappait des cuisines. Il donna le nom de Blaise à la jeune femme qui vint l'accueillir et elle le conduisit à une petite table en retrait en lui indiquant que son ami était déjà là. En le voyant, Marcus serra les poings et commença à grogner :  
-J'vais l'buter! J'vais l'BUTER!  
-Flint, tu butera qui tu veux plus tard, mais pourrai-tu éviter de faire un scandale maintenant?  
-J'buterai Zabini. J'buterai Malfoy... mais je crois que je te bu...  
-Assis!  
Marcus arrêta immédiatement de parler et regarda le jeune homme qui lui faisait face avec autant d'aplomb. Il se mit à sourire et s'assit comme il lui avait été ordonné.  
-Content, Dubois?  
-Je le serai quand cette soirée sera finie. Anton a la plus mauvaise grippe que j'ai jamais vu et il m'a demandé de me rendre à ce rendez-vous à sa place.  
-Malfoy est le type le plus lâche que j'ai jamais vu et il m'a demandé de venir au rendez-vous à sa place.  
Olivier se mit à rire.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle?» grogna de nouveau le capitaine des Frelons.  
-On va être obligé d'avoir une conversation civilisée. Depuis le temps qu'on se connais, je crois que cela sera la première fois.  
-Parce que tu as de la conversation, demi-portion?  
Mais parce que Marcus souriait, Dubois ne lui envoya pas son verre au visage. Il sourit à son tour :  
-Je suis incollable sur le quidditch!  
-Quitte à avoir une soirée pourrie, je crois que j'aurai préféré que ton attrapeur ne soit pas malade...  
-Quitte à avoir une soirée pourrie, je suis bien contant que Malfoy se soit débiné.  
Marcus roula des épaules et prit une voix grave (enfin, encore plus grave) :  
-Personne ne peut résister à mon charme...  
Olivier faillit recracher la bière au beurre qu'il sirotait tellement il riait. Il précisa néanmoins :  
-C'est surtout que personne ne peut me pourrir une soirée comme toi!  
-Je savais que j'étais le meilleur!  
Étrangement pour Olivier, mais encore plus pour Marcus, le repas se passa de manière agréable.  
Comme ils se tenaient sur le trottoir devant le restaurant, ne sachant pas trop comment finir la soirée, Flint déclara :  
-Ouais, en tout cas, ça fait foutrement bizarre te pas t'avoir cogné une seule fois.  
-Si nos rapports physiques te manque, passe chez moi de temps en temps...  
Marcus cligna des yeux, reprit sa respiration et regarda le bout de papier avec une adresse écrite à la hâte...  
-Y'a pas de sous-entendu sexuel dans ta phrase, hein Dubois?  
Le Gryphondor s'éloigna en faisant un vague salut de la main.  
Marcus sourit de nouveau en enfonçant le papier dans une poche de son jean.

FIN


End file.
